Ishida Mitsunari
Summary Ishida Mitsunari is Toyotomi Hideyoshi's fanatically loyal vassal. Left desolate after his lord's defeat, he swore bloody vengeance on Tokugawa Ieyasu for his transgressions and leads his armies against him as one the two main factions of Sengoku Basara 3. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 5-A Name: Ishida Mitsunari, Dark King Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Virtuous Man Martyred to Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possible Low-level Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Striking opponents can heal him as well. Attack Potency: Large Country level (Hideyoshi's and is stated to be stronger than Hideyoshi himself) | Large Planet level (Managed to fight evenly with Date Masamune) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Sub-Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (One of the fastest characters in Sengoku Basara, making him comparable to the likes of the Ninja Trio) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Country level (Can take blows from Ieyasu and tanked numerous strikes from Masamune) | Large Planet level (Can tank hits from various characters) Stamina: High (Still had the energy to wound Resurrected Nobunaga despite taking the most damage out of the five present) Range: Hundreds of meters with air slashes Standard Equipment: A katana Intelligence: Skilled Iaijutsu practitioner and military commander of an entire Western Alliance. Weaknesses: Easily Angered and can act in a frenzy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Danzai断罪 (Conviction):' An Iai blow while jumping in the air. *'Zankai慙海 (Regret):' A storm of Iai slashes carves up the air in front of Mitsunari. If you charge it, the first strike will stop the enemies in their tracks before launching the Iai storm. On maximum level, a vacuum effect is added that sucks enemies into the area of effect. *'Goukoku号哭 (Lamentation):' Straight forward flash move followed by a wide horizontal Slash. Pressing forward plus the triangle button again during the flash activates the attack at your desired position. Pressing any other attack button will activate the designated move instead. *'Ukkutsu鬱屈 (Anguish):' A high-speed flash move in a half-moon motion that attacks enemies in a wide area in front of Mitsunari. *'Basara Move:' Mitsunari charges forward hacking and slashing everything in his way, finalizing his rampage with a heavy downward strike. Huge Basara gauge and it is hard to aim during the fast forward movement, but its duration is long enough to be quite devastating. *'Zanmetsu残滅 (Execution):' A huge pillar of energy emitted forward in a straight line. The direction can be changed a little before the pillar is actually unleashed. On higher levels it will throw enemies in the air and push Bosses away. If you throw it at one of the huge machines bosses, it will hit their weak point even when shot from the front. Has the longest charge time of any of his abilities by far, which can be heavily reduced by using this ability during a flash. *'Zanshu斬首 (Decapitation):' High damage attack. Mitsunari holds a person down with his hilt, then cuts off their head. The starting grab can be parried, but not be blocked and interrupts many bosses special attacks and start up animations. On higher levels attack power goes up. It does not connect against base captains, Yoshitsugu, Tadakatsu and the machine bosses. *'Kyoukou恐惶 (Veneration):' Special high-speed movement skill. While activated Mitsunari keeps advancing. On higher levels activation time extends. While it is active you can attack with the normal combo button, and whenever you hit something speed increases. At highest speed you can damage enemies just by touching them, break boxes, and are faster than a horse. While it is active you cannot use trampolines or gliders. It ends when you are hit, push the skill/secret skill button or fail to hit anything when Mitsunari is in walking mode. During this skill you can hit allies too. Equipping the personal item removes the time limit, makes you start at max speed and not lose speed even if you miss. *'Reverence:' Ishida’s filled with anger and starts giving off a crimson aura which turns his eyes red and increases his speed and power. It allowed him to nearly kill Date the second time they met. Key: Anime | Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower (Bloodborne) Lady Maria's Profile (Speed was equalized, starting distance was 20 meters) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5